


Becoming Us (Una reunión en tres partes)

by addicted2hugh, Altariel_de_Valinor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aflicción/Duelo, Angelo Ships It, Angelos los shippea, Angst, Autolesiones, Awesome Mrs Hudson, Bottom Sherlock, Contenido Sexual Explícito (en el último capítulo), Creo que se puede considerar que hay un poco de Parentlock también, De nuevo se me ocurrió traducir las etiquetas XD, Drogadiccion, Drug Addiction, El último capítulo es de verdad muy largo y me voy a demorar un siglo en traducirlo, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heridas/Consuelo, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, I Guess There's A Bit Of Parentlock As Well, John Are You Shipping It Too?, John Watson Has A Secret, John Watson Swears a Lot, John Watson dice palabrotas por montón, John Watson tiene un secreto, John is a Bit Not Good, John no está muy bien, La Sra. Hudson es genial, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mary los shippea, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Por qué no todos los shippean?, Post-Season/Series 04, Primera vez, Protective John, Self-Harm, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Reunion, Sherlock es un desastre, Sherlock herido, Sherlock is a Mess, The last chapter is really long, Todos sabemos lo que significa Top John y Bottom Sherlock, Top John, Virgin Sherlock, Why Doesn't EVERYONE Ship It, amistad, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2hugh/pseuds/addicted2hugh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel_de_Valinor/pseuds/Altariel_de_Valinor
Summary: Después de ver el último mensaje de Mary, Sherlock y John intentan ser los “Chicos de Baker Street” otra vez. Reconstruir el piso destruido es la parte fácil. ¿Se las arreglarán para reconstruir su amistad también? ¿Y qué quería decir Mary cuando dijo: “Y, si me voy, sé en qué se podrían convertir”?Advertencia: Menciones a violencia, drogadicción y autolesiones.Traducción de un original de addicted2hugh





	1. Compañeros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Becoming Us (A reunion in three parts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422905) by [addicted2hugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2hugh/pseuds/addicted2hugh). 



> Este es el segundo fic de mi ¿pequeño? proyecto de traducción. Ya saben, los fics no son de mi autoría (so, no puedo cambiar nada de lo que ocurre), todo el mérito es de quiénes, amablemente, me permiten publicar una traducción de su trabajo.
> 
> El proyecto nació como respuesta a la frecuente petición de fics en páginas en Faceboock del fandom de Sherlock en español, y a la frecuente respuesta de “conozco fics muy buenos, pero están en inglés…”.
> 
> Éste, en particular, fue elegido, primero, porque me gusta muchísimo y, segundo, por un post en que se hablaba de fics en que John se disculpara _adecuadamente_ y en que, ojalá, se incluyeran la cuarta temporada completa. Y éste, cumple con todos los requisitos.
> 
> Mil gracias a addicted2hugh por permitirme traducirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va una pequeña corrección por un error de traducción en una frase. Mil disculpas.

Sonaba tan fácil cuando Mary lo dijo.

 

“Mis Chicos de Baker Street… Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Watson”.

 

Eso fue hace tres meses y ahora puedo decir, con seguridad, que no es fácil en absoluto.

 

Claro, ahora que hemos reconstruido el piso y estamos trabajando de nuevo, que él regrese es probablemente la mejor cosa que podría haberme pasado después de todo lo que le hice. Después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar. Sé que debería estar agradecido. Sé que estas cosas toman tiempo.

A pesar de eso, a veces me encuentro a mí mismo preguntándome si alguna vez volveremos a cómo era antes de que nuestras vidas perdieran el rumbo. Dispararle de nuevo a la muralla fue una diversión infantil, excitante incluso, y me dio la falsa esperanza de que pudiéramos arreglarlo así de fácil. Pero reemplazar la alfombra no traerá de vuelta los días que gastábamos yendo y viniendo por estos cuartos, siempre a la caza de una nueva aventura, y colgar un espejo nuevo sobre la chimenea no significa que veremos a nuestros antiguos “nosotros” cuando nos miremos en él. Pintar con _spray_ una nueva cara sonriente en la muralla no lo convierte en el piso que compartíamos… aun así, es el lugar que contiene la memoria de lo que solíamos ser.

 

Y yo.

 

Vivo con los fantasmas de nuestro pasado y, cada vez que él se va a su casa, o voy y fastidio a Lestrade para que me dé un caso, un enigma, _algo_ para distraerme, o voy a mi Palacio Mental. No puedo recaer mientras estoy ahí, y por ahora, la Sra. Hudson se ha logrado acostumbrar a encontrarme tumbado en el piso, inmóvil y completamente perdido, y ya no grita porque cree que he tenido una sobredosis.

No me malinterpreten. Nunca trocaría esto, esta cosa que tenemos ahora, por ir por mi cuenta otra vez. Esto, lo que sea que sea, es mejor que no tenerlo a él en mi vida. _Cualquier_ cosa sería mejor que eso. No me importa si, cuando estamos solos, sus ojos son tan frecuentemente fríos y vacíos; por lo menos, me está mirando. No me importa si nunca sonríe, su dolor es demasiado reciente. Y no me importa que rebusque entre mis cosas una vez a la semana buscando drogas, eso sólo significa que se preocupa.

 

¿No es así?

 

No importa que esta asociación que tenemos, si se puede llamar así, sea mucho menos de lo que realmente deseo. He deseado muchísimo más por tanto, tanto tiempo, pero perdí mi oportunidad (si alguna vez hubo una), y sólo puedo culparme a mí por eso. Nunca quise estar lejos por dos años. Nunca quise que me viera saltar… ojalá se hubiera quedado con la Sra. Hudson ese día. Quise ponerme en contacto con él, pero no había modo de hacerlo sin poner en peligro su vida, y entre más tiempo estaba lejos, todo se salía más de control. Fui demasiado profundo y pagué el precio por eso.

Si Mycroft no me hubiera encontrado, estaría muerto ahora. Y lo que pasó en Serbia es ya otra razón de por qué nunca tendré lo que sueño por las noches. Ya no estoy _completo_ e, incluso, si alguna vez él me miró de ese modo, nunca le habría gustado en lo que me he convertido. Siempre llevaré las marcas de lo que otros (y, más tarde, yo mismo) le hicieron a mi cuerpo. Estoy roto. Soy feo.

Me pregunto por qué me molesto en tener pensamientos como éstos, él ha insistido una y otra vez que no está interesado. Él _no es_ _así_. Yo sólo no puedo evitar imaginar qué pudo haber sido, qué _podría_ haber sido si no me hubiera ido. Quizás un día, se habría despertado en la mañana y nos habríamos encontrado en la cocina para tomar una taza de té, y yo habría hecho alguna broma o algo así, y él se habría reído y me habría mirado a los ojos y, de pronto, se habría dado cuenta de que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ , podría haber más.

Si es un buen día, y si no estoy desconcentrado, puedo hacer que el John de mi palacio mental me haga _cosas_ a mí. Lo hago solamente de noche, porque no quiero aterrorizar a la Sra. Hudson de por vida. Incluso, siento repulsión de mí mismo cuando regreso a mis sentidos y me descubro duro y palpitante, y _desesperado_ por mi propio contacto para quitarme el dolor, o, más infrecuentemente, con mis ropas manchadas por la evidencia de mi deseo por una persona que no existe en el mundo real.

Me desprecio por ser tan irracional. Él es una debilidad a la que soy adicto y nada podría librarme de eso, porque yo quiero que se mantenga, incluso, aunque lo aborrezca, lo aborrezca, lo _aborrezca_.

Regresar para encontrarlo proponiéndosele a Mary, hizo que el suelo cediera bajo mis pies, pero traté de ocultarlo siendo irritante. Eso siempre funciona.

Para cuando hicimos las paces, me había forzado a mí mismo, más o menos exitosamente, a aceptar este giro de los eventos; nunca debí haber asumido que me esperaría. Antes, mi arrogancia siempre me había protegido de ser herido, pero entonces, tan pronto como John entró en mi vida, me condujo a mi ruina. Sólo me di cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde, lo que es íntegramente mi culpa.

Al menos, era su amigo otra vez. Incluso, su mejor amigo.

 

Y su padrino de bodas.

 

La boda me puso a prueba de varias formas, pero creo que, pese a todo, conseguí manejarla con mi orgullo intacto. El nunca sabrá cuánto deseaba salir corriendo de la sala mientras bailaban. Hasta mientras tocaba para ellos, mi corazón se rompió una y otra vez, cuando los veía compartir una palabra cómplice, una sonrisa amorosa, un roce suave.

Tal vez, incluso estaría horrorizado si supiera que _yo_ deseo poder tocarlo, sólo una vez. Sólo una noche para experimentar lo que nunca he experimentado antes. Sé que moriré sin saber cómo es, porque si no es él, no será nadie. Nunca deseé que sucediera antes de conocerlo, y ahora sé que no habrá otro que me haga sentir así. No puede haber. Él es único. Soy una máquina y él es el error en mi sistema.

Pero, está bien. Tomaré lo que sea que él esté dispuesto a dar.

Ahora mismo, es agradable, porque Rosie también está aquí y, con ella en la habitación, él siempre es diferente. Se ríe, mientras la balanceo precariamente sobre mi regazo y tarareo esa absurda canción infantil que mamá solía cantarme cuando era un niño.

Lo miro sin que se dé cuenta cada vez que puedo, porque él es hermoso. Me siento culpable por usarlo así, pero no puedo detenerme.

Rosie gorjea feliz y me da una sonrisa más bien desdentada, y siento que mi corazón se ensancha dentro de mi pecho. Este pequeño ser humano es una parte de él, un milagro. Y es por ella que consigo verlo así; es por ella que soy capaz de deleitarme de la calidez de su buen humor, pretendiendo, por una hora o dos, que esto es lo que somos.

 

Todavía amigos.

 

Esta vez, termina demasiado pronto.

 

\---

 

Su teléfono suena. Estoy en la cocina haciendo té para los dos, por lo que no puedo descifrar quién está llamando o qué está diciendo, pero parece estar molesto. Un momento después, mete la cabeza por la puerta.

— Tengo que irme, Sherlock. Lo siento por el té.

 _Suena_ apenado. O quizá, sólo preocupado. Pongo la tetera de nuevo sobre la cocina y aspiro el agradable aroma de las hojas de té hirviendo. He hecho _Lady Grey._ Su favorito

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Es Harry. Está en el hospital. Tengo que llevar a Rosie con Molly y luego iré en el automóvil a cuidar de ella. Aparentemente, cayó por las escaleras.

Suspiro, reprimiendo las ansias de poner mi mano en su hombro como consuelo. No me lo permitiría. Estoy seguro.

— ¿Ebria?

Suelta un bufido.

— Puedes apostar.

Frunzo mis labios y lo miro, tratando de no estar decepcionado porque se va. Es una emergencia familiar. Él _tiene_ que irse.

— Lo siento, John.

Realmente lo siento. Él merece un respiro, pero nunca consigue uno.

Sonríe brevemente, pero no alcanza sus ojos.

— Está bien; no es nada nuevo. Sólo… Dios, espero que Molly no esté ocupada. No puedo llevar a Rosie conmigo.

Aclaro mi garganta.

— Tú… quiero decir, podría cuidarla mientras estés fuera. Si Molly está ocupada.

Abre la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero la cierra de nuevo después. Se da media vuelta hacia la sala, dónde Rosie está durmiendo en su cuna de viaje, y luego me enfrenta de nuevo.

— Gracias —dice, al fin—. Pero estoy seguro que Molly estará bien con esto. Ella me dijo que llamara si algo pasaba.

Asentí. Mi estómago está lleno de hielo.

— Por supuesto.

Traga y frunce el ceño, viéndose repentinamente incómodo y cansado, pero la expresión desaparece tan rápido como llegó y, antes de que me dé cuenta, regresa a su indiferente “yo” habitual.

— Sí… —dice y su voz se arrastra, apagándose.

Le hago un gesto para que se ponga en marcha, actuando, por todo lo que vale, como si nada estuviera mal.

— Ve y cuida de tu hermana.

Se vuelve sin otra palabra y lo sigo para verlo recoger sus cosas y las de Rosie, y entonces la alza para llevarla escaleras abajo. No le pregunto si puedo ayudar. Estoy triste porque no puedo darle un beso de despedida a Rosie (es algo que normalmente tengo permitido hacer), pero no quiero despertarla y hacerlo más difícil para él. Poner en orden todo esto es suficientemente difícil sin un bebé llorando en sus brazos.

Antes de que se vaya, se da vuelta para mirarme una última vez.

— No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo tomará esto— dice.

Fuerzo los músculos de mi cara en una pequeña sonrisa, pero se siente absolutamente inapropiada.

— Tómate tu tiempo. Estaré aquí, trabajando.

Él ya está a medio camino de la puerta de salida.

No espero a escuchar el _click_ escaleras abajo de la cerradura bloqueándose, sino que vuelvo a la cocina y me sirvo una taza de té. Por un breve y desquiciado momento, sentí el deseo de tomar la taza que estaba destinada a él y hacerla añicos contra la muralla.

Cierro los ojos y lo imagino en cámara lenta.

Las astillas volarían por todos lados, y el interior de la porcelana, poroso y sin diseño, saldría a la vista; ya no más reluciente y hermoso en su decoración azul y blanca. Al igual que nuestra amistad, que tomamos y remendamos con disculpas a medias, para que pareciera completa y funcional de nuevo. En realidad, podría romperse al más mínimo toque.

Habría tomado una de las astillas, si hubiera una larga y afilada, me bajaría los pantalones y la presionaría contra mi muslo, y entonces habría sangre y alivio, por lo menos, por un breve momento.

Soy afortunado de que nunca mira mis piernas. Sólo mira en el interior de mis brazos. Soy afortunado de que Molly nunca le ha dicho lo que obtienes cuando me examinas en la parte trasera de una ambulancia. Ella prometió, después de hacerme prometer _a mí_ que nunca lo haría de nuevo. Y no lo he hecho.

No todavía, de todos modos.

Quizás él está en lo correcto en no querer confiar su hija a mi cuidado. Pero estoy limpio. No he tomado nada desde mi cumpleaños (él _nunca_ debe saber), y nunca lo haría con Rosie en el piso conmigo. Ni siquiera hablaría con clientes. Sólo habría estado sentado con ella, le leería cuentos y tocaría el violín. Ella ama eso; sus ojos se abren mucho y muestran curiosidad cuando me escucha, y sus diminutas manos se cierran en pequeños puños que mete en su boca y, a veces, balbucea para sí misma mientras mira hacia mí y, entonces, se siente como una conversación.

Habría hecho té y ella tendría su leche, y la habría pasado a buscar y llevado a todos lados por un rato, mi mejilla descansando contra su suave y mullido cabello, y su pequeño cuerpo se volvería pesado en mis brazos, y ella se quedaría dormida. La pondría en su cuna y velaría por ella.

La quiero mucho. Nunca le haría daño.

¿Por qué él no lo sabe?

Me sorprende que mi teléfono celular suene media hora más tarde, el identificador de llamadas muestra “John”. Contesto inmediatamente.

— Hola, Sherlock.

No puedo identificar su tono y mi corazón comienza a golpetear.

— ¿Está todo bien?

La conexión falla y hay ruido de tráfico en el fondo. Está conduciendo.

— Sí, sí… perdón por molestarte. Yo sólo… voy camino dónde Harry ahora. Molly está cuidando de Rosie.

Si bien siento afecto por las personas a las que están apegados, ambos nombres me dan una punzada. _Molly_. _Rosie_. No Sherlock. Él es muy peligroso. _Mantente alejado de Sherlock_.

— Esto es bueno —digo.

¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?

— ¿Hay algo más?

Estoy orgulloso de sonar indiferente, calmado y compuesto.

— Escucha, Sherlock… todo eso fue una mierda. Esa… situación. Lo siento por no haberlo manejado mejor.

No puedo responder. ¿De qué está hablando exactamente?

— No debería de haberte tratado así. Sólo estabas siendo amable. Es solo… necesito más tiempo ¿vale? No te estoy apuntando por si estás todo drogado y maniático. Por el contrario, sé que lo estás intentando y no quiero que pienses que no veo eso.

— Oh… o… ka. ¿Gracias?

Sueno como un maldito idiota, pero me tomó por sorpresa con esto. Él suspira.

— Simplemente, no lo podía dejar flotando en el aire. He estado pensando en eso desde que dejé el piso.

— Está bien, John. Sé que Rosie es tu primera prioridad. Por supuesto que ella lo es. Y últimamente no te he dado mucho que muestre que vale la pena confiar en mí.

Guarda silencio por un momento. Entonces, pregunta:

— ¿Sherlock, estarás bien hasta que regrese?

Solté una risita por entre mis labios apretados, a pesar de que lo que quiero es llorar. Podría haber dicho _no, Sherlock, eso no es cierto; sí creo en ti_. Pero no lo hace.

— Por supuesto. Llámame cuando regreses. Encontraré un caso agradable y difícil para nosotros.

Suelta una risa corta que suena más a resoplido.

— Te veo después, entonces.

— Sí. Nos vemos más tarde.

Él corta la llamada y me siento ahí, mirando fijamente el celular en mi mano, sin saber cómo sentirme. ¿Esto es un paso adelante, no? Tengo tanto miedo de hacer un movimiento equivocado. Soy tan horrible lidiando con personas, con emociones, conmigo mismo.

Estoy tan asustado.

 

\---

 

Como siempre, lo resolvemos, simplemente, no hablando sobre el tema.

Sólo seguimos adelante como siempre, tomando nuevos casos, resolviéndolos y escribiendo en el block sobre ellos, y él es amable, pero la frialdad en sus ojos aún no ha desaparecido. Me he acostumbrado a eso, de modo que está bien. Él dice que necesita tiempo. Le daré tiempo.

Todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras él se quede conmigo.

 

\---

 

Sucede una tarde, varias semanas después, mientras estamos afuera, en el Yard, hablando con Anderson y Donovan, y, hasta ese momento, el día ha sido completamente normal, incluso aburrido.

Quiero muestras de las ropas de la víctima, porque deseo analizarlas para buscar trazas de diferentes venenos, más que nada porque no he hecho experimentos por un tiempo, al menos, no con venenos, que siempre han tenido un interés especial para mí. Creo que ya sé cómo murió la mujer, pero siempre es agradable tener pruebas. Mucho más útil en una corte, también. Si fuera Lestrade, probablemente - vale, _quizás_ \- solamente le habría dicho qué buscar, pero a Anderson y Donovan, no. Por _absolutamente_ _nada_ en el mundo.

Ahora mismo, Anderson está parloteando; algo sobre pruebas inútiles y la capacidad del personal forense del Yard, pero le he dejado de prestar atención. Él es sólo ruido blanco para mí. Pero, entonces, Donovan dice algo sobre aptitud mental, sobre _jeringas_ y eso llega hasta mi cerebro, porque John se ha enojado. Lo siento antes de que sea evidente, pero Donovan, no.

— ¿Incluso se le permite consumir…? —empieza, su mentón apuntando hacia mí, condescendientemente, pero John reacciona haciéndola detenerse a la mitad de la oración.

Enrolla las manos hasta cerrar el puño y da un paso hacia ella, y descubro que me encojo de miedo. Un _flashback_ de _nudillos golpeando mi cara y pies pateando mis costillas,_ se dispara a través de mi mente, llevando consigo una ola de dolor fantasma como secuela.

Pero, no. Él está caminando en frente mío como un escudo, como una muralla que me protege de las balas que son sus palabras venenosas. Ella mantiene su posición y no retrocede; debo concederle eso. Pero sus ojos se ven reticentes.

— Envía las muestras a Baker Street —dice él en voz baja y dura que envía un escalofrío de arriba a abajo en mi columna.

Luego se da vuelta y camina hacia la salida, deteniéndose en la puerta y espera a que abandone la sala primero. Lo hago, la sangre precipitándose por mis oídos. No puedo pensar.

Cuando estamos afuera, sólo camino detrás de él, confundido y un poco perdido en medio del ajetreo de la ciudad. Casi me atropellan cuando el taxi que él ha llamado se detiene delante de nosotros, pero doy un paso atrás justo a tiempo y él me mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción y abre la puerta.

Me subo después de él, y le dice al taxista que nos lleve a casa… a mi piso, quiero decir. Me inclino hacia atrás en mi asiento y trato de respirar uniformemente. Incluso, no me doy cuenta que estoy mirando de reojo su perfil hasta que me sobresalta al girar repentinamente su cabeza.

— ¡Qué soberana _perra_! —dice con ganas y me da una sonrisa burlona.

Siento que el alivio fluye a través de mí al ver su rostro, y el sentimiento es tan intenso que amenaza con abrumarme. Sus iris azules están brillantes con los últimos restos de su ira por Donovan, pero hay algo más ahí, también. Algo que no he visto por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Lealtad. Confianza. Una sensación de íntima comprensión que nos pertenece sólo a nosotros dos.

Asiento, y su sonrisa torcida cambia a una cálida sonrisa verdadera que se extiende desde la comisura de sus labios hasta sus ojos, las finas líneas en torno de ellos arrugándose de un modo que no las he visto hacer en años.

— Asegúrate de hacer que parezca estúpida cuando descifres quién mató a la mujer, Sherlock. Hazlo por mí.

Me río, y por un breve momento, mi cuerpo se pregunta cómo se hace eso; de verdad, ya no está acostumbrado a producir ese sonido en particular.

— Sabes que hacerlos parecer estúpidos es lo que pretendo todo el tiempo. Resolver el caso es sólo un agradable efecto secundario —respondo, mi voz sólo ligeramente temblorosa.

Me da una mirada animada y me pregunto cuánto tiempo esto durará. Se siente tan bien. No sé cómo debería lidiar con esto si me lo quita de nuevo.

 

\---

 

Cuando llegamos a Baker Street, digo que tengo que usar el baño y le pido que prepare té mientras esperamos por las muestras.

Cierro la puerta con pestillo y saco mi reserva de emergencia del compartimiento oculto en mi botiquín. Me miro en el espejo y estrujo la pequeña bolsa de pastillas que sostengo en mi mano. Ellas significan delirio… si fuese necesario. Significan liberación de mis demonios. Si _esto_ , esta mirada casi olvidada en sus ojos, se va otra vez, significan muerte, sin duda.

Abro la bolsa y vierto su contenido en el inodoro.

 

\---

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  **Notas de la Traductora:**
> 
> (1) Decidí no traducir el título completo. Los títulos son particularmente difíciles de traducir o, más que difíciles de traducir, es frecuente que una traducción adecuada (o sea, no literal) suene muy mal en español. _Becoming Us_ , significa “Convertirse en Nosotros” o “Convertirnos en Nosotros” y no se me ocurrió nada equivalente que sonara, de verdad, bien como título (y, vamos, los títulos en inglés son muy comunes en los fics en español, así que no es nada del otro mundo ;) ).
> 
> (2) “…. It even disgusts myself when I come to”. Esto es una corrección de la nota original, pues, en un principio, había entendido “to come” en el sentido de “tener un orgasmo” y lo había traducido como tal, en consecuencia (y había dejado una nota sobre por qué me inclinaba por “correrse” y no las otras opciones de que me proporcionaba la jerga del español), pero addicted2hugh amablemente me corrigió que, en realidad, la frase iba en el sentido de "when I come back to my senses", es decir “cuando regreso a mis sentidos”. Mis disculpas con addicted2hugh y con ustedes, lectores. De todos modos, en caso necesario, y como dije en una de las notas al pie en el otro fic que estoy traduciendo, para traducir las expresiones que son modismos o jerga ( _slang_ ), decidí usar el “español de España”, dentro de lo razonable y sólo si la expresión “no jerga” no quedaba bien.


	2. Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fiiiiiin!!! Me ha tomado siglos, pero aquí está.
> 
> Este capítulo ocupaba 17 páginas en Word, Calibrí tamaño 11 (el anterior eran 9), y el tercero, y último, ocupa 33 páginas, so, al paso que voy me va a tomar como seis meses XDDDD  
> Trataré de tenerlo antes ^^
> 
> De nuevo, _millones_ de gracias a [Antauge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge), por soportarme casi a diario hablar de mis dudas de traducción o cuando no estoy segura si algo suena razonablemente natural en español :)

Después del incidente con Donovan, las cosas parecen ir mejor de verdad. Casi se siente como al comienzo de nuestro encuentro fortuito, cuando sabíamos que seguiríamos trabajando juntos después del primer caso porque, simplemente, se sentía _correcto_ , pero aún teníamos que conocernos mutuamente.

¿Quizá tenemos que conseguir conocernos, de nuevo, el uno al otro y, quizás, esto es algo así como un nuevo comienzo? Sólo espero que, a la larga, las personas en que nos hemos convertido aún calcemos el uno con el otro.

John de nuevo ha comenzado a caer en su viejo hábito de decirme que mis deducciones son _asombrosas_ , _impresionantes_ , y, aunque ya no pasa tan a menudo como solía ser, absorbo cada palabra de elogio almacenándolas una y cada una en mis “archivos de John”, para mantenerlas a salvo y usarlas a futuro. Puedo mirarlas todas de nuevo si necesito sentirme bien conmigo mismo y para ayudarme a recordar que aún hay esperanza de mejorar.

A veces preciso estas reafirmaciones porque, sí, hay _muchos_ días buenos… pero también hay días malos.

 

\---

 

Un buen día se ve así:

John se deja caer en la mañana, a veces con Rosie y, a veces, solo. Vemos clientes o salimos a investigar. Hablamos con Lestrade. Quizá visitemos a Molly en la morgue. Almorzamos en algún lugar y, en la tarde, ocasionalmente, él se queda a cenar (siempre lo dejo escoger lo que sea que quiera ordenar, porque todo tiene mejor sabor cuando él está aquí) y hablamos del caso actual o de las primeras mañanas de Rosie en la guardería o, incluso, sobre nuestros amigos mutuos o nuestras familias.

A veces, me pregunta sobre mi niñez, sobre Mycroft y Eurus, y mis días en la escuela, y le digo lo que sea que quiera saber. Le hablo sobre ser ese niño extraño y callado, muy inteligente, pero tan inepto para comprender a otros, y sobre el _bullying_ que ocurría en la escuela, porque ser capaz de leer la danza de las abejas y decirle a la profesora qué ha desayunado, no es normal, de algún modo, no es _apropiado_ , y los otros niños me lo hicieron saber. Y le hablo de Barba Roja.

Aún no puedo comprender completamente que Victor está muerto. Era sólo un niño pequeño. Vive en mi Palacio Mental (he construido una sala nueva completa para trabajar con todo lo que he investigado sobre el pasado y sobre lo que me he ocultado a mí mismo por tanto, tanto tiempo). A veces, voy con él y me disculpo, y es tan pequeño, de pie ahí, con la vista alzada, mirándome. Soy un hombre, ahora. Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad de serlo.

Cuando se lo mencioné la primera vez, John, con los ojos de él llenos de lágrimas, abrazó a Rosie que estaba sentada sobre su regazo, junto a su pecho. Me dijo que lo lamentaba mucho.

Entonces, era casi mi amigo otra vez.

Nunca hablamos de Mary, aunque, a veces, incluso, me gustaría que pudiéramos hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que eso lastimaría muchísimo a John. Nunca dice su nombre, por lo menos, no cuando estoy cerca. Podría preguntarle a Molly si alguna vez habla con ella, pero eso se sentiría como estar haciendo algo a sus espaldas, de modo que no. Creo que nos haría bien hablar alguna vez.

Molly me ha perdonado por lo que le hice hacer cuando Eurus me forzó a jugar su pequeño y enfermizo juego; por lo menos, eso dijo. Sé que ella, probablemente, no me está diciendo todo, pero ¿quién soy yo para suponer que me lo confiará a mí? Espero que conozca a alguien y pronto. Él la ayudará a que me olvide y ella estará mejor. Incluso, si no hubiera un John que ocupara cada pensamiento mío, no podría darle lo que quiere. No soy lo que ella cree que soy ni la persona de la que cree que está enamorada. No puedo ser lo que necesita. Y Molly es una buena amiga, por lo que me duele verla triste por mi culpa.

 

\---

 

Un mal día se ve así.

John también se deja caer, pero despliega su temperamento irritado y pesimista por todo el piso (nunca trae a Rosie esos días) o me llama temprano para decirme que no vendrá.

Si me quedo solo, trato de trabajar tanto como me sea posible para evitar añorarlo. Algunos clientes se muestran desconcertados cuando hablo con un sillón vacío por un minuto antes de darme cuenta de que no habrá una respuesta, porque él no está ahí. Pero no es un problema, mi reputación me permite, virtualmente, escabullirme de cualquier impasse.

Si llega del trabajo con ese estado de ánimo, camino como sobre cáscaras de huevo y trato de no irritarlo aún más.

Sé que me lo merecía en ambas ocasiones, pero, si me agrede de nuevo, no podría soportarlo, no una vez más. Él ya me ha roto la nariz y dos de mis costillas, pero sé que una tercera vez _me devastaría_. Sé que es incorrecto, porque se supone que somos compañeros y las cosas están mucho mejor que los últimos dos meses, pero aún tengo miedo de esa oscura e iracunda versión de él. Cuando está enojado, veo la tensión enroscarse en torno a sus hombros y su mandíbula, y me pone ansioso tener que sentarme y esperar a que caiga la bomba; y cae, tarde o temprano, todo el tiempo.

Muchos clientes asombrados, sospechosos o miembros al azar del Yard, ya han tenido una noción de esa parte de su personalidad, y, a pesar de que, en realidad, no ha golpeado a nadie de nuevo, siempre los deja sobresaltados e intimidados. En todos estos años que lo conozco, siempre ha sido propenso a perder los estribos fácilmente, pero, ahora, con Mary muerta, esto ocurre mucho más rápido que antes, y, a menudo, me pregunto si él siempre ha tenido esta criatura furiosa adentro o si fue la guerra lo que lo transformó en el hombre que es hoy.

Después de un mal día, no me voy a dormir hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Entre más exhausto esté cuando, finalmente, concilie el sueño, menos probable es que sueñe con John y yo mismo en la morgue de Culverton Smith.

 

\---

 

Sorteamos los días, semanas y meses de este modo, y parece que nuestra vieja rutina, finalmente, ha regresado.

Los días malos se tornan cada vez menos frecuentes.

Sigo limpio, y se vuelve más y más fácil ignorar que mi cuerpo aún quiere una dosis.

John deja de revisar el piso buscando drogas, y mis brazos por marcas.

La vida casi ha regresado a la normalidad.

Quisiera saber cómo es para él; quisiera saber cómo me ve ahora. Pero no puedo preguntarle eso. Tendré que esperar.

 

\---

 

Es un soleado viernes de otoño el que hace girar mi mundo.

Dos veces.

Llega del trabajo silbando, subiendo de a dos los peldaños y, a juzgar por el aroma que flota a través de la puerta abierta anunciando su llegada, trae café para ambos, y estoy tan sorprendido por esto que me quedo enraizado en mi lugar y lo miro fijamente cuando entra el piso.

Se detiene en el vano de la puerta y frunce el ceño, pero su boca sonríe.

— ¡Buenos días! —dice— ¿Estás… bien?

Me obligo a salir de mi estupor y asiento.

— Sí. Por supuesto. Buenos días, John.

Entra y me pasa una de los vasos de papel que está sosteniendo.

— Traje café.

 _Obviamente_ , pienso y, porque él está de tan buen humor, soy valiente y lo digo en voz alta.

Se ríe y sigue caminando hasta su sillón para tomar asiento.

— ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? Debería decirte… que me escaparé por algunas horas en la tarde, quizá dos, si eso está bien para ti.

Me uno a él, sorbiendo mi café y disfrutando de su sabor fuerte, casi achocolatado, en mi lengua.

— Claro —respondo—. Tendré que reunirme con Lestrade, pero no tienes que estar ahí si estás ocupado.

Asiente, lamiendo sus labios.

— Gracias.

— Espero que sea una cita placentera.

Digo antes de que me dé cuenta de que plantear eso puede ser demasiado privado para esta etapa de nuestra relación, pero él sólo sonríe torcido.

— Espero lo mismo, también. La acabo de conocer.

Oh.

Siento que mi rostro se congela en una expresión de educada sorpresa y sé que debería de parecer más contento, pero mi corazón tartamudea por sus palabras y mi estómago se revuelve en un repentino ataque de náusea.

— Oh —digo, porque, en este momento, no hay nada más en mi cabeza.

 

_Oh._

 

\---

 

En realidad, ya no soy capaz de concentrarme en el caso, pero voy al Yard de todos modos, sólo para tener algo que hacer.

Lestrade no se da cuenta de nada porque tengo la capacidad de ser muy multitareas (1), pero, durante toda nuestra conversación, imagino a John tomando una bebida (¿quizás otro café o una pinta de cerveza aunque aún sea temprano?) con una mujer sin rostro, sentados en un café o en un _pub_ , hablando, coqueteando, sus manos descansando sobre la pequeña mesa, sus dedos tocándose por accidente, _oh_ , y, entonces, ellos se ríen y se miran a los ojos uno al otro, y luego sus labios también se tocan.

Estoy celoso, estoy _loco_ de amor, y me odio por eso.

Sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero no creí que sería tan pronto.

Mi estrategia para lidiar con esto es parar dónde Billy en mi camino de regreso a Baker Street, para pedirle que me venda un poco de lo mejor que tiene, y él quiere rehusarse, pero, después de todo, es sólo un adicto más y mi deseo es fuerte. Al final, me da lo que quiero.

La sensación de la bolsita plástica en mi bolsillo ya es suficiente para calmarme. Si esto se pone muy mal, puedo escapar por un rato. Eso no significa que lo haga. Tener el conocimiento de que _podría_ es suficiente por ahora.

 

\---

 

Él regresa en torno a las siete, su rostro ilegible. Huele ligeramente a alcohol. Me he repetido que no me desilusionaré si no regresaba en absoluto, de modo que estoy aliviado cuando lo hace. ¿De hecho, tan aliviado que decido intentar ser un buen _compañero_? ¿ _Amigo_? Y le pregunto:

— ¿Pasaste un buen momento?

Suelta un bufido.

— Sí, claro. Al _comienzo_. Resulta que ser un padre soltero no es _sexy_. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que mencioné a Rosie. Ella trató de escabullirse tan rápido, Sherlock. _Joder_.

Se ríe amargamente, y mira sus manos, y, en contra de mi propia voluntad, mis ojos siguen su mirada. Ya no lleva puesto su anillo de matrimonio.

_Oh…_

Levanta su cabeza y me mira, su mandíbula tensa.

— ¿Qué tal una cena dónde Angelo? —pregunta.

 

\---

 

— Tú sabes, no pretendía ir en serio. Estaba sólo… tanteando el terreno.

Fuimos y recogimos a Rosie de dónde Molly, y ahora estamos sentados en nuestra mesa habitual, Rosie situada entre nosotros en una silla alta, rosa y abominablemente fea, que Angelo ha sacado de su cuarto trasero, humeantes platos de pasta y una botella de vino tinto frente a nosotros. Y la ineludible vela, pero, hasta el momento, John no la ha mencionado.

Él habla. Come y habla, y se muestra sincero y confiado, y yo como y escucho, de vez en cuando, le doy un fideo a Rosie para que lo muerda. Ahora mismo, no hay nada más que desee en el mundo.

— Nadie podría reemplazarla, Sherlock. No pienses que estoy tratando de reemplazarla.

Me mira con una expresión insistente y desesperada en sus ojos, y asiento para mostrar que comprendo. Me lastima, pero lo hago, de algún modo.

— No creo que lo estés haciendo. No es asunto mío, de todos modos, pero sé que tú nunca sólo seguirías adelante de ese modo. Sé que tomará tiempo.

Él traga. Da una mirada rápida a Rosie y luego la regresa a mi rostro, y, entonces, murmura:

— Necesitaba un poco… no sé, alguien para… Oh, _a la mierda_ con esto. Quería ir a casa con ella y tener sexo, nada más.

La comida ya no sabe tan bien, pero continúo poniéndola en mi boca, de todos modos. ¿Qué se supone que diga ante eso?

Sacude la cabeza, pareciendo enojado consigo mismo.

— Soy un _excelente_  padre. Me alegro de que Rosie no entienda qué he intentado hacer hoy. Llenar el vacío que dejó su madre, saliendo con una mujer al azar que apenas he conocido en la calle. Debería de estar avergonzado.

De seguro, ya ha tomado no pocas copas. Nosotros _nunca_ hablados de estas cosas. Pero, ¿es lo que hacen los amigos, cierto? ¿Quizá significa que hemos progresado al siguiente nivel ahora?

Juego con mi servilleta, sintiéndome torpe. No tengo idea de cómo lidiar con esto, pero él se siente mal y quiero ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, incluso si pensar sobre de él teniendo sexo con _quien sea,_ me desgarra por dentro.

— No soy un experto en el tema, pero infiero que es normal sentir estas… ansias, John. No deberías de sentirte culpable. Tú… no significa que no honres su memoria.

Suspira.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que siempre he usado el sexo como un medio para desahogarme, lo que no es un modo muy grandioso de tratar con tus problemas; de todos modos, y lo que es aún más importante, ahora mismo ya no es sólo _yo_ el que tiene que sufrir las consecuencias. Tengo que comenzar a pensar en mi hija, también.

Fija su mirada en mí, entonces, sus ojos taladrando los míos, y siento un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda.

— A decir verdad, nunca te he visto con una mujer, Sherlock —dice—. ¿No lo echas de menos?

Mi pulso se acelera. Sé que estoy en una encrucijada ahora. Puedo mentir y de ese modo guiar la conversación lejos del tema que me humilla tanto, o decirle la verdad. No toda la verdad, no podría hacer eso, pero una parte de ella.

Apoyo mi tenedor en el plato, dándome ánimos a mí mismo. He tomado una decisión.

— Ya te dije que las “novias” no son realmente mi área. Estábamos sentados en esta misma mesa, entonces, ¿recuerdas?

Trato de mantener mi tono liviano, coloquial. Él asiente y toma un sorbo de su vino.

— Vale. Entonces… ¿qué hay de novios, entonces?

Titubeo, pero, entonces, decido sólo decírselo. Quiero que él sea mi amigo. Los amigos se cuentan cosas uno a los otros.

— Realmente, no puedes echar de menos lo que nunca has tenido.

Él no se mueve. Ni siquiera _parpadea_. Puedo decir que él está tratando de juntar las piezas en su cabeza, pero aún no lo consigue ni de cerca.  Lo ayudo un poco.

— Nunca he estado en una relación, John. No estoy hecho para eso. Y tener relaciones de una noche es inadmisible. No puedo abrirme a alguien de ese modo. Así que… no sé si realmente lo echo de menos, porque no sé cómo es.

Esta es la parte dónde omito un poco de la verdad, porque, por supuesto que sé la teoría de todo esto y he usado ese conocimiento para ofrecerme alivio cuando sea que el impulso se vuelve demasiado fuerte. No es como la versión real, estoy seguro de eso, porque entiendo que si es con la persona correcta, una relación sexual real no deja un sentimiento aún más vacío que antes. Pero sigue siendo sexo. Bajo ningún punto él debe saber lo que le hago en mi mente. Él estaría asqueado.

Levanta las manos para masajear su cuello en un gesto nervioso. Espero no haberlo hecho sentir demasiado incómodo.

— Yo… no sé qué decir, Sherlock… me sorprende un poco.

Ahora, _yo_ estoy sorprendido, también. Él sabe cómo soy, así que, ¿cómo puede pensar que podría ser de otro modo?

— ¿Por qué estás sorprendido? ¿No es obvio? —pregunto.

Ríe, y suena ligeramente incrédulo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Alguna vez te has mirado a ti mismo? ¿Prestas atención a lo que pasa cuando entras a una sala?

Encojo los hombros.

— Sí. La gente se molesta y me dicen que me vaya a la mierda.

— Sherlock —comienza a decir, y luego se encoge—. Joder, estoy un poco borracho, así que, sólo te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?: Tú eres muy, _muy_ atractivo, Sherlock, y la gente quiere acostarse contigo todo el tiempo. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, con eso de que eres un _genio_ y todo. Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas a Irene Adler? Ella se habría lazado directo hacia ti si le hubieras dado una oportunidad. Es sólo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que un hombre como tú podría ser v… podría nunca haber querido… hacer uso de su atractivo sexual.

Lo miro boquiabierto.

No, no soy así. La gente no hace eso. Está loco y ebrio, y ¿por qué se siente tan _increíblemente_ bien tenerlo diciéndome que “soy atractivo”, a pesar de que yo sepa que no lo soy?

— La gente me odia tan pronto como abro la boca, John.

_Siempre ha sido así._

Él alza una ceja como si fuera a decir “ _¿oh, en serio?_ ”.

— Siempre pensé que hacías eso a propósito —bromea y, muy a mi pesar, tengo que sonreír a la fuerza—. No saben quién eres en realidad, Sherlock —continúa, más serio ahora—. Además, no tienes que agradarle a alguien para que te deseen. Entiendo a qué te refieres cuando dices que no quieres abrirte sólo por un poco de diversión, pero me asombra que tú creas que la gente no te desearía —hace una pausa y luego sonríe torcido, también— ¿Qué hay de Janine, entonces? Pensaba que ustedes dos… tú sabes ¿Lo hicieron? (2)

Aclaro mi garganta, feliz de que nos hemos movido a un territorio más fácil, pero mi corazón aún trastabilla sobre sus palabras de hace un momento. _Ellos no saben quién eres realmente, Sherlock._

— No —respondo—. No por falta de intentos por parte de ella, eso sí. Lo que puso en el periódico fue sólo su venganza por el modo como la traté. Bueno, probablemente se justificaba.

Se ríe, entonces, y es una risa auténtica, y hace que me sienta tan bien. El no piensa que soy anormal, su risa lo dice, el no piensa que soy ridículo o que deba ser compadecido. Soy sólo un tío raro (3) que nunca ha tenido sexo, y eso está bien.

— Esto es extraño, ¿no es así? —pregunta, gesticulando hacia adelante y atrás en el espacio entre nosotros— ¿Nosotros, aquí, hablando de esto?

Me muerdo el labio. No dejo de verle la gracia: Aquí estamos, el bicho raro supuestamente asexual (3) y el mujeriego-convertido-en-marido-convertido-en-viudo, hablando de vidas sexuales inexistentes, que son inexistentes por motivos tan diferentes. Es hilarante y triste.

No sé qué replicar, pero Angelo me salva haciéndose notar repentinamente para preguntar si la comida está bien, a lo que respondemos afirmativamente. Nos hace una pequeña reverencia y le hace cosquillas a Rosie en la barbilla, y ella suelta una risita y trata de agarrar la nariz de él.

— ¡Ella es _hermosa_ , tu dulce pequeña _bambina_! —exclama en su modo exuberante habitual—. ¡Tiene tus ojos, tan grandes, azules y bonitos!

Mira a John, que sonríe un poco avergonzado, pero puedo ver que es un orgulloso padre.

Angelo resopla con una profunda carcajada.

— Sí, sí, pero todos estamos de acuerdo que esperamos que ella tenga _su_ cerebro, ¿correcto? —él me apunta—. Otra _brillante_ más para mantener la ciudad limpia, ¿eh?

_Oh, Dios._

Esto es “ _traeré una vela para la mesa; es más romántico_ ”, multiplicado por mil, y hecho un vistazo a John, temeroso de su reacción. Para mi inmensa sorpresa, él está sonriendo aún.

— Trataré de no ofenderme por eso —dice—. Sé que no soy un genio, pero por lo menos, soy _bonito_ , ¿cierto?

Angelo se ríe y, entonces, se marcha, tarareando para sí mismo; me encojo y miro mi plato.

— Lo siento —murmuro.

Tengo la certeza de que dejará de actuar tan pronto como Angelo esté a una distancia dónde ya no pueda escuchar, pero, como pasan los segundos y no ha comenzado a quejarse, alzo los ojos.

Él ya no está sonriendo, pero tampoco está enfadado. En sus ojos hay una mirada extraña que no puedo leer, y  lo observo limpiar algunos fideos aplastados de las manos y mejillas de Rosie.

— La estás criando tanto como yo —dice de pronto, en voz baja y un poco inestable.

Tomo una respiración profunda, sintiendo que la sala comienza a girar alrededor mío. El súbito cambio de tema me deja sin habla. Me convenzo de mantener la calma, pero nunca he sido bueno teniendo este tipo de conversaciones, y ahora estoy aquí, después de hablar sobre ser virgen por primera vez en mi vida, e incluso no me he recuperado de _eso_ todavía, y ahora _esto_ , y si es _él_ hablando conmigo, todo se vuelve diez veces más complicado. ¿Está diciéndome que ahora también soy una parte de su vida privada? ¿Este es el momento que he estado esperando, él, permitiéndome creer que somos amigos de nuevo?

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos al otro lado de la mesa.

— No tienes que decir nada —agrega, obviamente leyéndome la mente—. Sólo quiero… creo que debería de habértelo dicho antes. Gracias por estar ahí para nosotros dos, Sherlock…

Alcanzo mi vaso. Si quiero sobrevivir a esta tarde, definitivamente necesitaré más vino.

 

\---

 

Continuamos nuestra comida en una atmósfera menos cargada emocionalmente y estoy agradecido por eso. Parece haberse dado cuenta que todo se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado para mí y, en su lugar, comienza a hablar sobre el caso en el que estamos trabajando, preguntándome acerca de mi reunión con Lestrade.

Nada más estoy dando una explicación bastante larga de la teoría que tengo de dónde se podrían haber originado las manchas de sangre sobre la ventana de la víctima, cuando repentinamente pone su mano sobre mi brazo y me corta a mitad de la oración.

— Ése tío de allá acaba de tomar una foto de nosotros.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar y averiguar de quién está hablando, él ya se ha levantado de su silla.

— Es un puto reportero. Vigila a Rosie por mí.

— John…

Pero es muy tarde.

Él ya está camino a confrontar al hombre y me alegro de que sea una tarde muy tranquila; a parte de nosotros, sólo hay dos mesas más que están ocupadas. Una pareja mayor está sentada al fondo de la sala, a bastante distancia, y ahí está el reportero. Puedo ver que John está en lo correcto, no es sólo que esté tomando fotos de nosotros con su teléfono celular, pero también hay un block de notas y un lápiz frente a él en la mesa. Él está sentado mucho más cerca de nosotros, de modo que no estoy seguro de cuánto fue capaz de escuchar de nuestra conversación.

Me regaño a mí mismo por no estar lo suficientemente en guardia esta noche; después de todo lo que la prensa me hizo en el último par de años, generalmente soy mucho más cuidadoso.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Rosie escucha que su padre alza la voz y frunce el ceño hacia mí, con su labio inferior tembloroso, y la tomo de su silla y la envuelvo con mis brazos de modo que le dé la espalda a la sala.

— Está bien, abejita… estoy aquí… todo está bien – murmuro, tratando de mantener el tono calmado y suave.

Incluso mientras la reconforto, mis ojos están fijos en John, quién, a estas alturas, ya ha agarrado la libreta de notas y la ha hojeado, y cuando levanta la vista hacia su dueño de nuevo, su boca es una dura y delgada línea.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta, su voz es un suave gruñido.

El hombre no responde, pero alza su mentón de manera desafiante.

John arranca unas pocas páginas de la libreta, las pone en su bolsillo y la deja de nuevo sobre la mesa. Entonces, extiende su mano.

— Dame el teléfono.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

La voz del hombre es áspera y desagradable, y sus ojos son pequeños, oscuros y mezquinos. Nunca lo he visto antes y, a estas alturas, hemos dado muchísimas declaraciones y estado presentes en tantas conferencias de prensa que estoy bastante seguro de que he memorizado los rostros de todos los sospechosos habituales. Asumo que éste es un periodista independiente, vendiendo sus historias a cualquiera que pagará por ellas, y si ha escuchado todo lo que dijimos, probablemente encontrará no pocas personas interesadas.

— Porque eso significaría que haremos esto del modo fácil. Podemos optar también por el camino difícil, si prefieres hacer eso. De cualquier modo, obtendré el teléfono. Si eres amable, sacaré la tarjeta de memoria y podrás tenerlo de regreso. Si no lo eres, simplemente romperé esa jodida cosa y tomaré lo que quiera. Así que ¿cómo va a ser?

John suena tan peligrosamente calmado que me sorprende ver que el otro hombre no hace ningún movimiento para obedecer. Bastante al contrario, se levanta de la silla y sonríe con arrogancia.

— Puedes irte a la mierda, amigo. Este es un país libre y hay libertad de prensa. Si escucho algo que le interese al público, puedo escribir sobre eso.

John sonríe.

Sé lo que eso significa y sostengo a Rosie un poco más cerca, tarareando su melodía favorita para distraerla de los ruidos que, sospecho, están por comenzar en un momento.

Él ya no es un soldado, no lo ha sido por años, pero ahora tuve una demostración de cuán profundamente tiene arraigado su entrenamiento. Ocurre tan rápido que difícilmente puedo ver qué está haciendo exactamente, pero el reportero termina en una posición mitad sentado mitad de pie y con su brazo torcido hacia atrás en lo que se ve como un ángulo _muy_ incómodo, y John toma el teléfono.

— No soy tu _amigo_  —sisea a través de los dientes apretados y tira de la muñeca que está sosteniendo hasta que el hombre gimotea de dolor—. Si publicas algo de esto, te encontraré. Y, entonces, no seré gentil. Y no lo dudes, _te encontraré_. Y si no puedo, mis amigos en el MI6 lo harán.

Sé que anhela hacer algo más, _herir_ más al hombre, puedo verlo en su rostro, pero espero que se controle a sí mismo. Un día puede terminar detenido si no se contiene.

Esto es lo que mi cerebro dice y, por supuesto, es lo correcto. Me sorprende descubrir que mi corazón y mi cuerpo no están de acuerdo sobre este asunto.

Cuando John deja caer el teléfono y usa el talón de su zapato para romperlo, una sacudida de orgullo y, sí, _lujuria,_ se propaga a través mío. Él está haciendo esto por mí, por _nosotros_ y estoy estupefacto por cuán débil me hace sentir su comportamiento protector. No soy una damisela en apuros, sé defenderme solo y soy tan fuerte como él, entonces, ¿por qué deseo ir a casa con él, ahora, y dejar que use su energía reprimida en mí, de un modo completamente diferente?

¿Por qué ya no le tengo miedo? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no está recordando sus puños colisionando contra mi rostro?

¿Por qué su violencia me excita?

— Gracias —dice John con frialdad, y empuja al hombre hacia el suelo, dónde se queda por un momento para recobrar la compostura y atender su brazo, por consiguiente, dándole a John el tiempo para tomar lo que queda del teléfono y separar la tarjeta de memoria del resto de las partes.

Entonces, Angelo entra en escena y se agacha para ayudar al hombre a ponerse de pie.

— Es hora de que te vayas —dice, con tranquilidad—. Tu vino es cortesía de la casa.

El periodista me lanza una mirada asesina y luego mira a John.

— ¡Te demandaré! —grita.

John sólo se encoge de hombros y de nuevo se reúne conmigo en la mesa.

— ¡Tú eres mi testigo! —el hombre se vuelve hacia Angelo, que no afloja su asidero en el brazo de él, aunque recoge todas las pertenencias del hombre que están sobre la mesa y las pone en sus manos.

— No vi nada. No tengo idea de qué estás hablando… _amigo_.

Angelo ya no se ve como el amigable _chef_ italiano y, quizás, el periodista lo ha notado, también. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que, entonces, al fin se va, pero no sin enviarme una mirada furiosa sobre su hombro. Creo que, quizás, esto aún no ha terminado.

Pero, por lo menos, se acabó por ahora.

La pareja de ancianos me están mirando fijamente desde el otro lado de la sala y trato de sonreír. Soy inocente. ¡Mírenme, tengo un bebé aquí! Apartan la mirada de nuevo.

Angelo palmotea con sus manos.

— Más vino _para todos_ , ¿eh? ¡Cortesía de la casa!

 

\---

 

Cuando llegamos a casa, John pone a Rosie en su cuna dónde se queda dormida inmediatamente. Luego, se deja caer en el sofá y suelta un gemido.

— ¿No te importa si paso la noche aquí? —me pregunta—. He bebido demasiado y no tengo ganas de tomar un taxi a casa. Tendría que dejar el automóvil aquí y tomar el tomar el subterráneo mañana para llevármelo…

_Oh, Dios, sí, por favor. Quédate. Quédate._

He bebido demasiado, también. Me siento mareado y muy feliz de que él esté aquí, pero no quiero demostrarlo. No quiero que él se sienta abrumado.

— Claro —respondo y me siento a su lado— ¿Te gustaría dormir en tu vieja habitación?

Levanta los ojos, sorprendido.

— No sabía que aún alquilabas eso.

Quizás he revelado demasiado aquí y mi humor cambia de euforia a vergüenza en una fracción de segundo. Me encojo de hombros, tragando el nudo de palabras no dichas en mi garganta ¿Qué puedo decir? _¿Te echo de menos? ¿Quisiera que regresaras? ¿Siempre has tenido una habitación aquí?_

Él se da cuenta. Obvio que lo hace. Me conoce tan bien. Sonríe con tristeza y su compasión me hiere más que cualquier otra cosa.

— No lo sé, Sherlock —dice suavemente—. Quizás preferiría dormir en el sofá. Yo… sería demasiado como… como cuando aún vivía aquí.

Oh. _Oh_ , eso duele. Duele _muchísimo_.

Jugueteo inquieto con el puño de mi camisa, tratando arduamente de no colapsar o decir algo incluso más estúpido, o correr a mi cuarto y esconderme.

Él inhala ruidosamente. Sus ojos del color del océano se ven oscuros y hermosos en el crepúsculo.

— Lo añoro, Sherlock. Es doloroso ir a casa por la tarde. Vivir aquí fue… fue la mejor época de mi vida. No sé si podría soportar regresar a mi viejo cuarto y luego irme de nuevo mañana.

 

…

 

_¿Qué?_

Toca mi hombro, sólo brevemente, pero ese leve contacto arde como fuego sobre mi piel, incluso a través de la tela de mis ropas.

— Estoy realmente ebrio. Lo siento, Sherlock. Estoy hablando mucho.

Sonríe tímidamente y hace que desee besarlo.

No lo hago. Pero es difícil no sucumbir al anhelo que está devorando mi corazón. Tan difícil.

— ¿Qué decía la libreta? —pregunto.

Si no hablo sobre otra cosa _pronto_ , haré algo de lo que me arrepentiré después.

Se da vuelta y sacude la cabeza.

— No tiene importancia.

Es malo, entonces.

— Quiero saber, John. Dímelo.

Presiona sus labios como si quisiera rehusarse a darme una respuesta, pero, entonces, habla otra vez, con tono resignado.

— Escuchó casi todo. Y puedes imaginar qué tipo de encabezado elegiría para una foto de nosotros dos teniendo una cena a la luz de las velas.

Me lo imaginaba.

— Lo siento —le digo.

Me mira de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No es tu culpa. Él es un imbécil.

— Sí, pero… sé que te hace sentir incómodo ser asociado con… —comienzo a decir, tratando de explicar, pero me interrumpe levantando su mano y sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Espera, espera, _Sherlock_. ¿Crees que lo agredí porque tengo miedo de ser llamado gay por un puto periodista sensacionalista?

Estoy perplejo ante esta pregunta directa, y estoy seguro de que, ahora mismo, se me nota.

— Yo… ¿sí?

Resopla.

— Joder, Sherlock, _no_. Él iba a hacerte daño, a avergonzarte delante de _todos_. No podía permitir eso.

Apoya su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, sus párpados agitándose hasta cerrarse. Miro su perfil, buscando en los rasgos familiares, las señas de ese John _No-Soy-Su-Cita_ Watson, pero todo lo que veo es este _nuevo_ John. Un hombre diferente está sentado al lado mío y no lo conozco, y demonios si eso no me está sacando de quicio.

— ¿Sabes qué? _A la mierda_  —masculla—. Él puede escribir lo que sea que quiera sobre mí. Pero si te expone a ti, tus secretos más privados, al público, lo encontraré y le enseñaré una lección que nunca olvidará.

Su voz es áspera y profunda, y su forma de hablar se ha vuelto ligeramente pastosa. Está cansado. Lo imito, inclinándome hacia atrás también. Ahora, nuestros hombros están casi tocándose. Aunque no tengo idea de qué está sucediendo, siento un extraño tipo de calor interior.

— Estoy seguro de que Mycroft estará encantado de escuchar de que tiene un _amigo_ ahora —le digo al cielo raso, y él suelta una risita nerviosa, sonando solamente tan ebrio como es obvio que lo está.

Cierro mis ojos y aspiro su aroma. Él está tan cerca.

— B’nas noches, Sherlock —murmura y me da unas palmadas torpes en mi pierna.

Entonces, se duerme.

 

\---

 

Estoy despierto por un buen rato y escucho sus suaves ronquidos. El calor que irradia desde su forma dormida se está filtrando hacia mi costado, y me deleito en la intimidad de compartir estos momentos con él, a pesar de que no está realmente presente para presenciarlo.

Son las dos de la mañana cuando finalmente me levanto y extiendo una manta sobre él para mantenerlo abrigado y, entonces, yo mismo me voy a la cama.

Él está aquí. Dijo que lo añoraba. ¿Me echa de menos a mí? Yo también lo echo de menos. Muchísimo.

El sueño me alcanza, repentinamente y sin que me dé cuenta, y sueño con su rostro sonriente y su mano en mi muslo. Estamos dónde Angelo, sólo nosotros dos, y hay una vela en nuestra mesa -. Eres muy atractivo – susurra en mi oído, y entonces nos besamos.

No quiero despertar nunca más.

 

\---

 

Al final, sí me despierto, sintiéndome no del todo bien descansado, el recuerdo agridulce del sueño aún está resonando en el fondo de mi mente, compitiendo con un leve dolor de cabeza, y sé que esta mezcla hará que sea imposible que me duerma de nuevo, me levanto para ver si él ya está despierto.

No lo está.

En algún momento en la noche, debe de haberse deslizado hasta tumbarse por completo en el sofá y ahora está acurrucado bajo de la manta, respirando profundamente.

Parece joven y puro de este modo, su frente lisa y libre de su habitual gesto torcido de dolor o fastidio. Quiero peinar con mis dedos los mechones alborotados de cabello rubio-plateado que han caído sobre sus párpados cerrados. Quiero acariciar su mejilla, sentir contra mis dedos el roce áspero de la  ligera barba incipiente.

Por supuesto, no lo hago.

Después de verificar que Rosie esté bien (aún está dormida, también), voy al baño.

Necesito una ducha. Y una aspirina. Tengo que hablar con Angelo sobre su elección de vino de la casa.

 

\---

 

Estoy a punto de secarme, cuando escucho un llamado urgente en la puerta.

— ¿Sherlock? —su voz suena amortiguada— ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo? ¡Necesito orinar!

Esto me recuerda tanto a los viejos tiempos. Siempre compartiríamos el baño en un sentido bastante literal, ninguno de los dos era tímido a la hora de orinar o afeitarse mientras el otro se estaba duchando, o a la inversa. Sé que esos días se han ido, pero disfrutaré cada remanente que pueda tomar.

— ¡Pasa! —lo llamo y envuelvo la toalla en torno a mis caderas— ¡Ya casi termino!

Mi cabeza aún está un poco nublada, pero me siento mucho mejor ya.

La puerta se abre y entra al cuarto arrastrando los pies, vestido con sus ropas de ayer y con aspecto desaliñado y un poco resacoso.

— Oye —dice con voz ronca y me da una sonrisa dispareja—. Gracias por permitirme…

Se detiene abruptamente, sus ojos clavados en algo debajo de mi ingle, y _oh_. Oh, Dios, _no_.

Olvidé mis cicatrices.

— Sherlock, joder. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué es eso? —susurra con voz hueca.

Estoy congelado en mi lugar. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado que mi cuerpo no es apto para que lo miren… _especialmente_ , él?

Se acerca un paso más para mirar de nuevo, y sólo puedo estar de pie, ahí, y dejar que ocurra. Me siento más desnudo que nunca.

— Sherlock…

Toca mi hombro y me empuja un poco, de modo que tengo que girar y darle la espalda, y sé que las ha visto. Ha visto las otras, también. Todo mi cuerpo se enfría.

 _— Mierda —_ repite.

Me quedo con la vista fija en la muralla, agradecido de que no tengo que mirarlo ahora mismo. No podría soportar ver su rostro desfigurado por el shock y la decepción. Estoy más roto de lo que incluso él cree.

No dice nada más. Escucho que respira con dificultad y me pregunto si es por ira o repugnancia lo que hace que suene así.

De golpe, se aparta de mí y lo escucho hacer arcadas. Vuelvo mi cabeza y lo encuentro inclinado sobre el retrete, vomitando violentamente.

Nunca me he sentido peor en toda mi vida.

Mira cómo le das asco. Lo estás _enfermando_.

Quiero morir.

En la sala, Rosie comienza a llorar.

_Detente. No puedo._

Me siento en la orilla de la bañera, cierro mis ojos y huyo.

 

\---

 

Víctor levanta la vista de su libro de piratas cuando entro en su cuarto. Su mirada me dice que él sabe que no estoy bien. Me siento en el suelo y pliego mis piernas contra mi pecho, haciéndome pequeño, y él se levanta de su silla y se acerca a mí para abrazarme por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos delgados y pequeños alrededor de mi cuello, su corazón latiendo contra mi espalda.

Agacho la cabeza y comienzo a llorar.

 

\---

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la Traductora:**  
> .  
>  (1) _Multitasker_ , la traducción correcta sería “hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo”, sobre todo, si se está describiendo a una persona, pero me parece que concordamos que es IC que Sherlock use expresiones relativas a máquinas para referirse a sí mismo, por lo que decidí usar la expresión habitual en computación para describir “la capacidad de los sistemas operativos modernos de permitir que varios procesos o aplicaciones se ejecuten, aparentemente, al mismo tiempo”: _multitarea_.
> 
> (2) _“Did the deed?”_ , literalmente, significa “cometer un hecho”, es decir, “hacerlo”, que, en este caso, era el clásico eufemismo para referirse a si habían tenido sexo o no, pero, mientras revisaba y corregía cosas de estilo y eso, se me ocurrió buscar “did the deed” en otras fuentes y, en un “urban dictionary”, _do the deed_ aparecía con el siguiente significado (entre otros): “to perform oral sex upon a girls asshole, to lick her asshole” (hacer sexo oral al culo de una chica, lamer su culo) y, confieso que, por un segundo, creí que iba en ese sentido (y lo iba a traducir como “tuvieron sexo oral?”, jajajajajaja!!!), pero no, addicted2hugh me confirmó que la primera versión estaba correcta y que no tenía idea de este segundo significado XD. A addicted2hugh le hizo gracia y yo me reiré hasta el fin de mis días, jajajajaja!!!
> 
> (3) _Bloke_ , en UK, modo informal de referirse a un hombre genérico: Tipo, tío, compadre (en Chile, “gallo” o, incluso, _weón_ , aunque soy incapaz de imaginar a Sherlock diciendo “weón” a menos que sea muy, muy, muy necesario para algún caso, jajajaja!!)… pero eso fue sólo un dato random, porque, ya saben, para las expresiones coloquiales (por lo menos aquí, “tipo” _no_ es una expresión coloquial y “bloke” _sí_ lo es) usaré la versión española, so, _tío_.
> 
> (4) En los subtítulos de Netflix traducen _freak_ como “fenómeno” y, en el doblaje, como “demente”. La definición en inglés es “cosa, persona, animal, o evento que es extremadamente inusual o improbable y distinto de cualquier otro de su tipo”. Por cierto, llamar a una persona _freak_ se considera una ofensa _bastante_ fea, porque es una expresión que sólo debería usarse en cosas, _no_ en una persona; a una persona extraña, anormal o inusual se la llama _weirdo_.


End file.
